convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Maxine Caulfield
Maxine "Max" Caulfield is the main protagonist of the episodic graphic adventure game [[wikipedia:Life_is_Strange|'Life Is Strange']]. She is a 12th grade photography student attending Blackwell Academy, who mysteriously develops the ability to rewind time at any given moment. She first appeared in ''The Ultimate Game''. Canon After a five year absence from her hometown, [http://life-is-strange.wikia.com/wiki/Arcadia_Bay Arcadia Bay], she returns to the small town in Oregon to attend a photography class and discovers she has the power to rewind time after her childhood friend, Chloe Price, is shot and killed. Dreaming of an impending storm set to destroy Arcadia Bay, Max must discover how to save the town and the origin of her time traveling powers. Further information is available at her article on the [http://dontnodentertainment.wikia.com/wiki/Max_Caulfield Dontnod Entertainment wiki]. Pre-Convergence Max was in the process of investigating several strange happenings around Arcadia Bay, such as mysterious weather phenomena, a conspiracy involving Blackwell and unstable heir to a prosperous industrial business, [http://dontnodentertainment.wikia.com/wiki/Nathan_Prescott Nathan Prescott], and the disappearance of local student [http://dontnodentertainment.wikia.com/wiki/Rachel_Amber Rachel Amber] alongside Chloe Price when they were contacted by the Coalition and conscripted into the mission to stop Akibahara. The two girls were brought to the Coalition Headquarters for a time. Max did little in the HQ, as she arrived just a few days before the mission against the Arch Demon and the events of The Ultimate Game commenced; however, in their time spent at the base Max and Chloe did assist Sherlock Shellingford in finding her missing cat, Fish Paste. It was here that Max demonstrated her [http://dontnodentertainment.wikia.com/wiki/Rewind rewind]'' power for the first time, using it to prevent Fish Paste from knocking a pitcher of water over and falling out an open window. Plot Involvement '''The Ultimate Game' With Chloe, two of them were assigned by the Coalition to stop Akibahara, and thus, were at the headquarters just before the events of the Murder Game. In the prologue portion of the game, Max was transported along with the rest of the players to the desolated remains of New York. She initially found herself trapped under a section of rubble, but was able to remove it with the assistance of Chloe Price and Jon Snow. After this, she and Chloe mostly spent their time getting their bearings and reacting to the other players, with Max breaking up a fight early on between Jon Snow and Cosmo. Eventually, she watched in confusion as Travis Touchdown hotwired a van and drove off into the sunset with a large group of people, with Max eventually joining them, much to her bemusement. While in the van, Max was accosted by the mercenary Felix, who held a gun to her head to see what she would do; Max used her abilities to disarm him, subsequently throwing his pistol out the window. Not long after this, the van exploded due to the car bomb attached to its underside, and Max was knocked unconscious in the ensuing crash. When Max awoke, she and the other van occupants had been taken prisoner by a group of Akibahara cultists, led by a man named Thomas. The cultists were relatively benign, however, and even offered the group medical aid. In spite of this, two members of the group, Darth Vader and Frenzy, reacted to them with immediate hostility and attacked; the group were swiftly gunned down and slaughtered en masse, but Max was conveniently able to use her rewind power to retcon events to just after Vader's death, allowing the group's survival. When Thomas instructed the group to kill a group of mutants who had been harassing them, Max and the others were skeptical. Their suspicions were confirmed when they traveled to the mutant village and spoke with their chief, discovering they were, in fact, a peaceful people. They unanimously agreed not to carry out Thomas's orders; however, before they could proceed further, the first murder occurred as Kaku and Kalifa were crushed under falling debris. Max refused to participate in the investigation, instead distancing herself from the group and waiting until things passed; she conversed with Claire Redfield at this time. She later noticed Ridley and Chloe exchanging words leading up to their kiss, which resulted in Max's jealousy flaring and her butting in to drag Chloe away. Immediately after this, the group was transported to another version of New York after the divergence catalyst of that universe was killed, and found themselves surrounded by hostile Chitauri. Max chose to run away from the ensuing firefight, escaping the Chitauri but finding herself separated from the group at large. She took this opportunity to contact the Coalition HQ using her communicator, before meeting up with Felix and Joshua Graham and proceeding into the city's sewers; there, they discovered a refugee encampment led by none other than Nick Fury, and were admitted in after submitting to a scan for Chitauri influence. Max immediately decided to defy Fury's orders and investigate an off-limits prison tent along with Chloe and Archer, who joined them at the camp before long. As the game went on, she would be murdered by the evil incarnation of Makoto Naegi, being sent into the afterlife alongside Bayonetta, though eventually, she would be resurrected and reunited with Chloe and the others. She would also discover her feelings for Chloe, and the two of them would share a kiss during the event as well. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Supposedly straight after The Ultimate Game, Max would go through a series of strange occurrences that would not only weaken her time manipulation powers, but also jumble up her memories quite a bit. After being abruptly separated from Chloe Price, she would find herself drawn into the next event against her own will just like that, briefly reuniting with the likes of Frank Castle and so on. She had a relatively minimal role within the event, allying mostly with the likes of Ryuuko, Celty, and a few others. Max participated in the Traitor votes when able to, though generally was a reserved presence throughout the event. Due to Max's powers causing instability via her being dragged across the multiverse, she seemed to phase in an out during the event, multiple timeline versions of herself converging into one. Monokuma's Awakening Due to her fluctuating powers, Max's travels throughout the multiverse caused great harm to the girl. Her multiple possible timelines converged on herself, erasing her memory as she fell into the Dark Place. Within the Dark Place, Max manifested as a student of Blackwell Academy, now a location within a town called Bright Falls. She was given memories fitting this new life, where she eventually came across the survivors looking for info on Mark Jefferson. Suffering from depression and PTSD from a traumatic event, Max acted off with the group, but told them if they could help her take her mind off things, she would tell them all she knew about Jefferson. Max asked if they could sneak into the school's swimming pool, and the group ended up having a good time. Max told the group that she would meet them on the roof to give them more info, but Max turned up dead fifteen minutes later. Epilogue(s) The Ultimate Game Max never received a proper epilogue. As it turned out, while Chloe returned to home safe and sound, Max was pulled across the multiverse due to a malfunction of her powers, where she eventually turned up during Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Max's power became a source of instability within the multiverse, and as if the multiverse itself was lashing out at her, Max was pulled into the Dark Place. Character Relationships * ''Chloe Price'''' - The deuteragonist of ''Life Is Strange ''and Max's childhood friend. They spent most of their time together when they were younger, and constantly dreamed of moving away from Arcadia Bay together. They regarded Seattle as a "far away island" from a fable and dreamed of going there; however, when Max seized the opportunity to move there with her family Chloe was left behind, and they fell out of touch for five years before reconnecting upon Max's return. They generally stuck together whenever possible for the duration of the game. Pricefield for life, yo. * ''Jon Snow - A character from A Song of Ice and Fire and Game of Thrones who debuted in The Ultimate Game. They became friendly early on during the game's events, when Jon assisted Max in freeing her leg from a piece of rubble trapping it. Max helped calm him down when he threatened Cosmo upon learning he knew his sister, Arya, and was relieved when he caught up with the section of the group who traveled in Travis Touchdown's van. * Travis Touchdown - The protagonist of No More Heroes who also debuted in The Ultimate Game. Max was initially suspicious of him after he seemingly kidnapped several players in a shady-looking van, but later sympathized with him upon learning of his best friend's death. Despite this, however, Max was sometimes exasperated by his inability to prioritize and focus on the matter at hand. * Ridley Duchannes - *hissing noises* '' * ''Claire Redfield - ''A character from 'Resident Evil' who made her debut in ''Welcome to Silent Hill. Max got the chance to speak with Claire during the game's first voting period, following the murder of Kaku and Kalifa, and offered her water after noticing her discomfort. They similarly opted to gain some space from the main crowd while voting deliberations took place and clear their heads, and chatted about the game as a whole, with Max visibly disconcerted by the fact that this was not Claire's first murder event. * Felix - ''A character from 'Red vs. Blue' who debuted in ''The Ultimate Game. Max bore a strong dislike for Felix as a result of him holding her at gunpoint in the back of Travis's party van; though she was able to disarm him with her power, she regarded him as "an asshole" thereafter. She also found his bickering with Joshua Graham, also known as the Burned Man, annoying and unhelpful. * Alice Margatroid - ''A character from 'Touhou Project' who also made her debut in ''The Ultimate Game. While inside Travis's party van, Max unknowingly offended Alice by tossing one of her dolls away. She later had a staredown with this same doll, and Alice scared her by declaring she was keeping an eye on her. * Archer - ''A character from 'Fate/stay night' who also debuted in ''The Ultimate Game. Archer tore off a strip of his jacket to bandage Max's ankle after she sprained it, and assisted her and Chloe in investigating a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison tent. In the climactic fight against the Arch Demon, she and Chloe, after being contacted by Touko Aozaki, would revive Archer from his death and summon him to do battle once more. Trivia * According to Max's Blackwell Academy file, she has a 2.8 Grade Point Average, but acknowledges she should be able to do much better. * Max's school file makes a reference to the IEP. The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Individualized_Education_Program Individualized Education Program] is a federal organization meant to help children in the education system with learning or behavior difficulties. * Max is an avid fan of photography, carrying a Polaroid camera with her wherever she goes. * Despite irregular amounts of activity in the series, Maxine has enjoyed positive reception among the community. In the second Award Show, Maxine had won the award for Sweetest Romance Overall (with Chloe Price) and Best Female Character of The Ultimate Game. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Survivors Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:Monokuma's Awakening